IceDevimon Strikes Back
by Pkmatrix
Summary: A new Tamer, one of Rika's old rivals, has come into the picture just after the battle with Harpymon. But as a romance blooms, something is wrong with Guilmon. Darkness will get its revenge... CH. 7 is up!
1. A New Tamer

This story is a sequel to the episode "The Icemon Cometh", which is my favorite episode so far. In my opinion, IceDevimon should've lasted more than one episode, so I came up with this. Chronologically, this takes place between episodes 12 and 13. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I swore I wouldn't do this, but I'll do it anyway. I don't own Digimon nor do I own the words to the song "Meguriai".  
  
_____  
  
**West Shinjuku Park, Tokyo**  
  
"Guilmon!" yells Takato, running up the steps to his partner's 'house'. Walking into the somewhat dark room, Takato is surprised that Guilmon isn't already waiting for him.  
  
"Hi, Takato," grumbles Guilmon, as the red dinosaur groggily crawls up from the hole he'd dug up in the back of the room. Takato frowns, usually Guilmon is happy to see him.  
  
"Guilmon, are you Ok?" asks Takato, noticing how tired the digimon looks. Guilmon slowly shakes his head.  
  
"I don't feel so good…my head hurts," answers Guilmon, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Huh? I didn't know digimon got sick," says Takato, putting down the bag he'd been carrying, "Well, maybe you'll feel better if you eat some food."  
  
"Ok," replies Guilmon as the two sit down and reach into the bag.  
  
_____  
  
"Heh, that Matsuda kid is pretty clever hiding that digimon here in the park," whispers Yamaki, watching Takato and Guilmon eat through his binoculars. The day had been full of spying for the Director of Hypnos, spying on the actions of the young boy named Takato Matsuda. The other kid, Henry Wong, had proved to be much more cautious than him, making Takato easier to observe. Of course, he would soon have to silence them both or jeopardize his entire operation. Suddenly, his cell phone goes off.  
  
"What is it?" says Yamaki in an annoyed tone, answering the phone.  
  
"Sir, we have a wild one about to bio-emerge in your area," replies Reily, one of his assistants.  
  
"I'm on it," says Yamaki, hanging up on her. With one last look at Takato, he rushes off.  
  
_____  
  
Shinji quietly walked through the park, slowly stalking his target. She'd beaten him once, and now that he's back in Tokyo he won't let her beat him again. When the girl finally stops at a bench, Shinji makes his move.  
  
"You're Rika, the Digimon Queen, right?" asks Shinji, already knowing the answer.  
  
"What do you want?" replies Rika aggressively.  
  
"So you don't remember me? I was your last opponent at the National Digimon Tournament," says Shinji, extending his hand, "My name is Shinji Ubihara."  
  
The name was immediately recognizable to Rika, remembering her match with the boy. Out of the whole tournament, Shinji was the only one who Rika actually considered a threat and wanted to battle.  
  
"I know you didn't come back here from Osaka to reminisce, Ubihara. What do you want?" asks Rika, shaking his hand. A smirk creeps across his face as he runs his hand through his black hair.  
  
"I've come back here, your majesty, to challenge you to a rematch. No one has ever beaten me in a match, only you," answers Shinji.  
  
"You want to clear your record; well I'm afraid you won't be able to. I know you can't beat me. In fact, I bet the only one who could beat me is Ryo Akiyama himself," says Rika, turning her back on him and beginning to walk away.  
  
"Hey, where are you…" says Shinji, just seconds before a bright column of light blasts down from the sky into the ground a short distance away. Shinji can only stare in shock and surprise at the light, while Rika just continues to walk towards it. He watches as she puts on a pair of sunglasses and takes a strange device off of her belt.  
  
"Renamon," says Rika. Seemingly from thin air, and to Shinji's amazement, a beautiful fox-like monster appears next to her.  
  
"Is that…a Digimon? A real Digimon? It can't be…" says Shinji as the light fades, replaced by a wall of fog. Without a word, Rika and Renamon run towards the fog. Shinji snaps out of his shock and follows. He doesn't know what's going on, but he's ready for a fight.  
  
_____  
  
_He's here._  
  
"Where is it?" says Rika, walking cautiously through the fog. Renamon follows her closely, silently scanning the area for her next opponent.  
  
_I can sense it, but I can't see it. Where are you?_ thinks Renamon, looking over at Rika. As she looks ahead again, she is startled to see the Digimon is standing right in front of her, less than a foot away! She throws a punch at the dragon digimon, a reflex of being surprised, but he easily catches her hand.  
  
"I do not want to fight you. I am looking for a human," he says, his brown eyes looking into her own.  
  
_Rika!_ thinks Renamon, jumping a few steps back, blurring the digimon in the white fog.  
  
"I won't let you get anywhere near Rika!" she says, getting into an attack stance. Calmly, the digimon slowly walks to Renamon.  
  
"The human I am looking for is not Rika Nonaka," he replies, walking past her. Renamon can only watch as he walks away, not sure what to make of it.  
  
_____  
  
Shinji can barely see in the thick fog, he'd lost Rika and her digimon right after entering. That is he thought it was a Digimon.  
  
_It can't be a Digimon…it's only a TV show. But there's nothing else that can explain what I saw. It had to be a Digimon!_ thinks Shinji. Just at that moment, he can see someone, or something, approaching him in the fog. At first the figure is blurry and barely visible, but as it gets closer he can easily tell what it is.  
  
"It's…a Flamedramon! Or some variation…" says Shinji, as the creature continues its approach, slowly walking towards him. It definitely is some sort of Flamedramon, but it is shorter, about the size of an adult human and it doesn't have the armor where the hands are supposed to be. In fact, the armor that the Digimon is wearing is totally black, while the rest of it looks just like Flamedramon, just with normal hands.  
  
"Are you Shinji Ubihara?" asks the Digimon, stopping in front of him. Shinji is speechless, not only can it talk, but it knows his name!  
  
"Uh…yes," he replies, not quite sure what else to say. The digimon smiles and kneels so that he must look up to the slightly shorter human.  
  
"Shinji Ubihara, I am Kouji the Dark Flamedramon, and I have come to ask to be your partner," he says calmly. Shinji is in complete shock, why would a Digimon come to him? And how is this even possible?!  
  
"Wha…What?" replies Shinji, still in shock, "Why me? I'm just some kid, why me?" Kouji frowns a little, not quite sure how to answer him.  
  
"Because you are one of the best Tamers there are, the other two I would've picked are taken," replies Kouji, hoping this answer would be sufficient.  
  
"You mean Ryo and Rika?" asks Shinji. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense. He'd faced both Ryo and Rika in the past, Rika at the National Digimon Tournament a few months ago and Ryo at a regional tournament about 10 months ago. Actually, he didn't battle him, they talked for a few minutes then went there own ways. It was the next day that he'd disappeared…  
  
"Yes, Ryo Akiyama and Rika Nonaka were my first two choices, but both of them already have partners. You are the third best Tamer alive; I want to be your partner. That is, unless you don't believe I am worthy…" replies Kouji, sounding a bit disappointed.  
  
"I…yes, I accept you as my partner," quickly answers Shinji, feeling like he's in a dream that's about to end, but he doesn't want it to. This has always been his dream as a fan, to have his own Digimon, and now its happened. Suddenly, he can hear someone clapping. Shinji looks up and sees Rika, who stops and takes off her sunglasses.  
  
"What a wonderful little dialogue, Ubihara. Next time we meet, we fight," says Rika, turning and walking away into the quickly dissipating fog.  
  
"I can't wait," replies Shinji with a smirk. Kouji stands up with a similar smirk.  
  
"Neither can I," says a voice from behind him. Kouji turns his head to see Renamon floating just behind him, and smiles.  
  
_Heh, just my type_. he thinks as Renamon fades away. As the last of the fog disappears, Shinji turns to him.  
  
"We should get out of here, its still light out and someone might see you," says Shinji. As the two turn to leave, Shinji hears a faint sound. He stops for a moment, decides it's his imagination, and continues on. But he swears he heard something, like someone laughing lightly behind his back.  
  
_____  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him," says Takato, as Henry gently examines the sleeping Guilmon. Terriermon quietly sits in the corner watching as his friend twitches again, tightening his closed eyes.  
  
"So, he just said he didn't feel good, then collapsed?" asks Henry, standing up and looking behind him at Takato. Takato silently nods his head.  
  
"Henry, is he going to be Ok?" asks Terriermon.  
  
"I don't know, he doesn't have a fever or anything, but I don't know if that's a good thing for a dinosaur…" replies Henry, just as Guilmon suddenly grabs his head and starts screaming.  
  
"Guilmon!" yells Takato, grabbing his partner just as the digimon starts convulsing.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!" screams Guilmon, digging his claws into his head, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Just as quickly as it had started, Guilmon relaxed into Takato's arms and passed out.  
  
_Guilmon…what's wrong with you?_ thinks Takato, easing his friend to the floor.  
  
_____  
  
All right, that's it for chapter one, I'll have chapter two up as soon as possible. Until then, R&R!


	2. As the Sun Sets

**Shinjuku Heights Hotel  
  
West Shinjuku, Tokyo**  
  
Shinji sighs with relief as he unlocks the door to his hotel room, it had been a real pain to sneak Kouji, his digimon partner, across the city to the building. Just after leaving the park he'd realized that people were going to be a bit suspicious if they saw a digimon just walking down the streets of Tokyo. Luckily, there was a department store across the street, so he'd bought a large black trenchcoat and a hat for Kouji. They hadn't had any real problem getting to the hotel, except that he still can't shake off that feeling...that feeling that someone was watching him.  
  
Shaking off the feeling yet again, Shinji pushes the door open the turns on the lights inside. The sun had just set, so the room may be dark, but the sky is still bright red with the colors of the setting sun.  
  
"Ok, we're safe in here," says Shinji, taking off his blue jean jacket and throwing it on one of the two beds in the room. Kouji closes the door and takes his hat off, relieved at getting rid of it.  
  
"So, is this where you live?" asks Kouji, tossing the hat onto a small table near the door. Shinji picks up a remote control from the other bed and turns on the TV.  
  
"No, I'm just staying here while I'm in Tokyo. My real home is in Osaka," he replies, flipping through the channels. Kouji walks past Shinji and looks out the window at the skyline, a beautiful sight with the colors of the sunset in the background.  
  
"Osaka…so what are you doing here?" asks Kouji, unbuttoning his trenchcoat.  
  
"I have a vacation from school this week, so I convinced my parents to let me come to Tokyo," replies Shinji, finding something interesting on TV and laying down on his bed.  
  
"I see…" says Kouji, putting his hands in his coat's pockets and staring at the sunset. His thoughts are on other things, though. Specifically the digimon he'd met in the park.  
  
"Shinji, do you know the name of Rika Nonaka's partner?" asks Kouji, looking at his own partner. Shinji thinks for a moment and looks back at him.  
  
"I think her name was Renamon," replies Shinji, "Why?"  
  
Kouji smiles for a moment, then looks back at the sunset and says, "No reason, I just wanted to know."  
  
_____  
  
"It's so cold…" whispers Guilmon, slowly opening his eyes. He's no longer in his den anymore, now he's inside a frozen cavern of ice, with no visible way to get in or out. He stands there shivering for a moment, rubbing his arms in an attempt to get warm before deciding to speak again.  
  
"Hello?" he says, taking a few steps and looking all around him. The cave should be dark, but there is somehow light, from where he can't tell. Then he sees it, another digimon, floating in the air on the other side of the cave. Guilmon's eyes widen with fear, he can't be seeing this. It's impossible!  
  
"It…it's you!" yells Guilmon, suddenly feeling a drop in temperature, whether it really is getting colder or his fear he can't tell. The digimon smiles at him, its red eyes burning into Guilmon's soul.  
  
"Hello, my friend," it replies, its very voice sending a chill down Guilmon's spine.  
  
"Wha…what do you want?!" yells Guilmon, getting into an attack stance, despite the cold. The icy monster laughs lightly and smiles even more.  
  
"The same thing I've always wanted, my dear Guilmon, and you're going to help me get it," it says, bringing its hand to his chin and stroking it, all the while grinning madly.  
  
"Err…PYRO SPHERE!" yells Guilmon, firing a blast of energy at the digimon. But instead of hitting it, it goes right through, and the image of the digimon disappears like a puff of smoke. Then he could feel the digimon's icy breath on the back of his neck.  
  
"You will do it, Guilmon. You will kill the Tamer Takato," whispers the digimon.  
  
"NO!" screams Guilmon, spinning around and swiping at the monster, but it disappears the same as before.  
  
"You will do it, I will make sure of it!" it yells, its voice echoing in Guilmon's mind.  
  
"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" screams Guilmon, clutching his head and kneeling on the ground, tears pouring down his face as the digimon's laugh echoes throughout the cave of ice.  
  
_____  
  
Rika closes the gate from the street and walks down the stone path in her home's courtyard, one of the many so-called benefits of her mother being a successful supermodel. She stops for a moment and looks into the water, the colors of the sky reflected as a background to her own face.  
  
"What are you looking at, Rika?" asks Renamon, fading in behind her and looking into the water.  
  
"Nothing," replies Rika with a smile. She turns and continues to walk down the pathway towards her bedroom.  
  
"Rika," says Renamon. Rika turns to face her partner, who is still looking into the water.  
  
"Hm? What is it?" she asks.  
  
"…Nevermind. I'll see you later," replies Renamon, leaping over the wall and out of sight. Rika smiles again and turns to walk to her room. Renamon and she had gotten much closer after the fight with Harpymon, but they still had problems expressing themselves to eachother. Suddenly, a wave of cold overcomes her and she can see her own breath. Before she can think anything, she realizes there is someone behind her. She spins around as quickly as she can…and is frozen with terror.  
  
"Holy…it can't be! Y-you're dead!" says Rika, her eyes widening as the sight. The digimon stretches its tattered white wings and grins an evil, maniacal smile.  
  
"I am," he replies, his fangs glistening in the reddish light, giving the impression of being dipped in blood. Rika takes a step back, not sure what to do . . what to think.  
  
"IceDevimon…" whispers Rika as the semi-transparent being floats toward her, "…h-how is this possible?"  
  
"I am a ghost, Rika," he replies, floating right in front of her, "but death is not permanent. Not for me."  
  
"What?" says Rika, not really asking, just out of shock at what is happening

"I am the fallen angel, I shall not die, and my return is imminent. You shall be my tamer and I will be the perfect warrior once again," whispers IceDevimon, his eyes glowing brighter red. Rika can't take it anymore, this cannot be real.  
  
"NO!" screams Rika, punching at him, but his form just blows away like a puff of smoke. Rika can hear the door nearby open, as her grandmother steps out into the courtyard.  
  
"Rika! What is it?" she asks. Rika just silently turns and walks past her, sliding open the door to her bedroom.  
  
"Nothing," replies Rika, sliding the door shut behind her.  
  
_____  
  
Shinji looks up from his magazine as Kouji turns off the TV from the other bed. The sun had set, so he'd turned on the lamp next to the bed and started reading a magazine he'd bought back in Osaka. Kouji stands up, puts on his trenchcoat and walks toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asks Shinji. Kouji grabs his hat and puts it on.  
  
"I'm just going to go for a walk. This is the first time I've ever been to your world, so I want to take a look around," replies Kouji, opening the door.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea…" says Shinji.  
  
"Eh, don't worry. I won't be gone long," replies Kouji, quickly leaving and closing the door behind him.  
  
_____  
  
Yamaki walks out the main entrance of his office building and heads for the underground parking lot nearby. He'd parked his car right next to the entrance, so there was no reason to take an elevator to the parking lot. He hadn't gone back to continue his surveillance of the Matsuda kid, he has other things on his mind.  
  
"That was Ubihara's kid," he thinks, recalling back to what he'd seen in the park. How he'd seen the boy accept a digimon's offer to be a Tamer. He'd never expected the son of his former partner to become a Tamer like the others.  
  
"What's he doing in Tokyo? Ubihara moved his family to Osaka years ago," thinks Yamaki, bumping into another man wearing a black trenchcoat.  
  
"Sorry," says the man, continuing on. Yamaki stops for a moment and looks back at the man, but he'd disappeared into the crowd. Shaking off the weird feeling he'd gotten, Yamaki walks on.  
  
_____  
  
**West Shinjuku Park, Tokyo**  
  
Takato watches as Guilmon rolls over yet again, still clutching his head in obvious pain. He'd been like this for hours now, just lying there, holding his head and whispering in his sleep every so often. Henry and Terriermon had left a while ago, they had to get home before dark, but Takato has stayed.  
  
"Guilmon…what's wrong? Why won't you wake up?" he sighs. Takato looks out the door at the clear sky. The sun had set a while ago, and his parents are probably getting worried, but he doesn't want leave Guilmon, not now. Takato stands up, takes one last look at Guilmon and run off.  
  
_____  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, R&R!


	3. In the Park

**West Shinjuku, Tokyo**  
  
Yamaki finally finds his address book under the ton of papers on his kitchen table. It'd been a long time since he'd used it; the only people he keeps in touch with are his co-workers at Hypnos. But, he had to talk to Ubihara, that kid was just bugging him. It looked too much like his old partner's son. Picking up his cell phone from the counter, he quickly dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" asks a voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Shigeru? Its me, Yamaki," he replies with a smile.  
  
"Yamaki? How have you been? It's been so long since I heard from you. I heard you're the head of a new department," says Shigeru. Yamaki takes off his sunglass and sits in one of the chairs.  
  
"I'm fine, how's Emiko?" asks Yamaki, picking up a picture from the pile of papers. Its an old picture, they'd taken it back when he was still partners with Shigeru. It was at Tokyo Tower, he is standing next to Shigeru, who's got his arm around Emiko. Standing in front of them is little Shinji, he'd been about two years old then, and next to Emiko is Reily. That was almost ten years ago..  
  
"She's got a job over here as a secretary," replies Shigeru.  
  
"And how's Shinji?" he asks.  
  
"Ok, he's doing great in school. Emiko keeps telling me he's pretty good at that card game that's popular now. Came in second place in the National Tournament. Oh yeah, he's in Tokyo right now," says Shigeru.  
  
_Crap...it's him,_ thinks Yamaki.  
  
"So, what's going on over in Tokyo, Yamaki? How's Reily?" asks Shigeru. Yamaki clears his head, takes a deep breath, and smiles.  
  
_____  
  
**West Shinjuku Park, Tokyo**  
  
Renamon looks down at her reflection in the fountain water, the sound of running water soothing in her ears. She had wanted to tell Rika of her feelings, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. But…why? Even after how close they've gotten, she still can't talk to her about her feelings. Especially now…  
  
"That digimon…" whispers Renamon, closing her eyes and visualizing the digimon she'd met in the park earlier that day. She could see his gentle brown eyes, his strong hands, his voice…it's as if he is actually there. She opens her eyes and looks up at the moon, her fur swaying in a slight breeze.  
  
Suddenly, she can hear a twig snap under someone's foot.  
  
Renamon spins to her right, putting the fountain behind her and facing the stranger.  
  
"I…" she says. The stranger lets his hat get blown away by the breeze, his trenchcoat moving with the wind.  
  
"Hello, Renamon," says Kouji. The two just stand there, silently staring at eachother, neither knowing what to say next. Renamon gains some composure and finally speaks.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" she asks.  
  
"My name is Kouji," he replies quietly. Renamon can only smile, it seems that they both have the same personality, and the inability to show their emotions. Now is the time for her to get over it.  
  
"I've been thinking about you, Kouji," says Renamon. Now it is Kouji's turn to smile.  
  
"Me too. I mean I've been thinking about you, not me..." says Kouji, blushing a bit and looking to his left. Renamon walks over to him and smiles again. Kouji looks up and into her eyes.  
  
"Renamon..." he says with a smile. She closes her eyes and Kouji leans toward her..  
  
  
  
"HEY! LAY OFF THE BABE!" yells Impmon, hurling a fireball at Kouji's feet from a nearby tree.  
  
"Hey!" yells Kouji, jumping back a foot to avoid the attack. Renamon stares angrily at the small purple digimon.  
  
"Impmon!" she yells, seriously pissed.  
  
"What?" he asks innocently, putting his hands behind his back and whistling.  
  
"FIRE BLAST!" yells Kouji, hurling a fireball at Impmon.  
  
"YAAHH!!" screams Impmon, diving off of the branch just seconds before it explodes into a shower of burning of splinters, "Hey! Watch where you're throwing that!"  
  
"Good shot," says Renamon, surpressing a laugh as Impmon's head pops up from a nearby bush.  
  
"Thanks," replies Kouji, "Want to take a walk?"  
  
"Gladly," she answers, and the two walk away in the opposite direction of Impmon.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?! Get me out of this bush! Argh..." yells Impmon, struggling to get out of the bush.  
  
_____  
  
**Shinjuku Heights Hotel  
  
West Shinjuku, Tokyo**  
  
Just as Shinji gets out of the bathroom, having finished getting dressed after his shower, there is a knock at the hotel room door.  
  
"It's unlocked, Kouji," he says, throwing the towel he'd been using to dry his hair with in the corner. But the person just keeps knocking. Sighing, Shinji walks over to the door and opens it. Standing there is a tall man in a black suit, wearing sunglasses, who looks vaguely familiar.  
  
"Hello, Shinji," he says, smiling.  
  
"Uhh...do I know you?" asks Shinji, confused.  
  
"You don't recognize me?" replies the man, taking off his sunglasses.  
  
"Yamaki-san!" says Shinji, a big smile plastered on his face as he recognizes his father's old friend, "How did you know I was here?" Shinji closes the door as Yamaki walks inside and sits on a chair.  
  
"I called your father, he said you were in Tokyo, so I came by to say hi," replies Yamaki. As Shinji walks to the other side of the room to get something, Yamaki can only amaze at how much he's grown. It's been six years since Shigeru got transferred to Osaka and moved his family with him, Shinji had been only eight at the time.  
  
"Didn't Reily come with you?" asks Shinji, putting on a blue jean jacket and walking back over to Yamaki.  
  
"No, she doesn't know yet. I'll tell her tomorrow," says Yamaki, "Do you got any coffee here?"  
  
"I don't know, let me check," he replies, walking back to the other side of the room and checking a coffemaker on a desk, "Yeah, I'll make some. Wait a minute."  
  
"Yeah, sure, ok," says Yamaki, noticing the bag next to his chair on the floor. There is a small device inside, some sort of card scanner.  
  
"Hey, what's this thing?" he asks, picking it up. Shinji looks back over at Yamaki to see what he's talking about.  
  
"Oh, that's a card reader, its used in the Digimon Card Game," Shinji replies off-handedly, walking over to Yamaki and takes it from him, "Let me show you how it works." Shinji reaches back into the back, takes out a card case and pulls out a card.  
  
"What's wrong?" asks Yamaki as Shinji just stares at the card.  
  
"I've never seen this card before," he replies, staring at the blue card in his hand. Almost without thinking, he slashes it through the scanner. Suddenly, the device starts to glow in his hand, its shape changing before his very eyes.  
  
"What's happening?!" yells Yamaki, jumping from his chair as Shinji throws the shape-shifting scanner onto the nearest bed. By the time it reaches, though, it stops glowing and has assumed a new form.  
  
"What the hell.." says Shinji, picking up the device. Yamaki immediately recognizes it; the kids he'd been monitoring carry similar devices. Shinji flips the device over in his hand and looks at the back.  
  
"Its some sort of digivice...hey, there's something written here: 'D-Arc'," he continues.  
  
_____  
  
**West Shinjuku Park, Tokyo**  
  
Renamon shivers as a gust of wind blows up around her and Kouji. It had been warm just a moment earlier, but now its as cold as winter in Hokkaido, she can even see her own breath.  
  
"Are you cold? Here, take this," says Kouji, taking off his trenchcoat and putting it over her shoulders.  
  
"Won't you be cold?" asks Renamon, putting her arms into the warm sleeves.  
  
"Nah, if I get cold I'll just blast some bush," he replies jokingly. They take only a few steps forward when suddenly there is a massive blast of cold air from directly in front of them, the wind speed nearly gale force. It quickly dies down, but when Renamon looks up she is frozen with terror.  
  
"I-it can't be! You're dead!" screams Renamon, staring at the creature before her. Kouji only stares with curiosity, not quite sure what to think.  
  
"Who are you?" he asks calmly, readying himself for a fight.  
  
"IceDevimon..." whispers Renamon, her eyes wide with shock and terror. The frozen demon just smiles at them, his arms crossed before his chest.  
  
"I am the fallen angel, I shall not die, my return is imminent," says IceDevimon, his calm voice creepy in the silence that has fallen over the area, "Renamon, our time has come."  
  
"You leave her alone!" yells Kouji, quickly putting himself in between her and IceDevimon. IceDevimon silently sneers at him and stretches his tattered wings to their full span. The icy beast then leaps at Kouji, pulling its right arm back to deliver a blow to its opponent. Kouji quickly thrusts both of his hands in front of him.  
  
"MAGNA FL…urg!!" he yells, just as IceDevimon gets right on top of him and thrusts its hand through his chest and out his back.  
  
"KOUJI!!!" screams Renamon as everything seemingly goes into slow motion. Kouji reels from the unimagined pained as the monster pulls its hand back out and delivers a solid kick to his side, throwing him into a lightpole at the side of the walkway before he falls to the cold pavement. Then the demon turns its attention to Renamon. Renamon doesn't think as the monster leaps toward her, she lets her emotions guide her as she jumps into the air above it.  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!" she screams, unleashing her attack upon IceDevimon. But instead of the attack having any effect, it just hits the pavement below as the monster just vanishes, blowing away like some smoke. Renamon lands and immediately runs to Kouji's side, that's when she notices that there's no blood on the ground. In fact, there isn't even a wound, except for the bruise from where he hit the lightpole.  
  
"Kouji..." whispers Renamon, gently touching his arm. Suddenly, he moves slightly and coughs.  
  
"Ow," he says, weakly opening one of his eyes, "Renamon, you're crying." Renamon just smiles and wipes a tear away.  
  
"I'm just glad you're ok," she says.  
  
_____  
  
"Huh?" says Impmon as he walks past the small building that Guilmon uses as a 'house', noticing a dull light emanating from inside. Curious, the mischief-maker runs up the steps and takes a look inside. Its dark again, the light having subsided, so Impmon forms a small fireball so he can see.  
  
"What the…?" says Impmon as he looks at the reptillian digimon silently sleeping. Guilmon now sports two white bat-like wings attached to his shoulders.  
  
_____  
  
Well, this chapter is a little longer than the others, and I hope you liked it. As always, I'll try to have the next chapter as soon as possible. I've also fixed some technical errors pointed out by Devidramon in the previous chapters. Thanks for reading so far!


	4. The Demon Returns

**Shinjuku Heights Hotel  
  
West Shinjuku, Tokyo**  
  
The events of the past hours hardly seem real to Shinji, its like some sort of dream that he awoke from expecting to be real. But, this is real, what he is holding in his hand is real. Kouji is real. Shinji's train of thought is broken as Yamaki's cell phone rings behind him.  
  
"What is it?" asks Yamaki, a grim look on his face.  
  
"Sir, I've been trying to contact you ever since you left! We've got a really powerful wild one trying to bio-emerge all over the city!" says Reily, nearly yelling over the phone.  
  
"What?! Why haven't you deleted it with Yuggoth?" he yells.  
  
"It destroyed Yuggoth every time we attempted to delete it!" replies Reily. Yamaki grits his teeth in anger.  
  
"I'm on way back, call me if something happens," orders Yamaki, hanging up on her.  
  
"What's wrong?" asks Shinji. Yamaki tries to hide his anger..and his worry.  
  
"There's something wrong, I need to get back to work," he replies, Shinji immediately understands. His father has worked for the government ever since he was born, whenever he said 'something is wrong, I have to go', it was usually serious.  
  
"Shinji, I want you to stay here. If anything happens, I'll call and tell you what to do," says Yamaki, putting on his sunglasses and rushing towards the door, "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Yamaki-san," he replies as Yamaki quickly leaves. A few seconds later, the D-Arc begins to go crazy, its small screen flashing and an arrow pointing southeast appears on it.  
  
_Kouji..._ thinks Shinji. Forgetting what Yamaki had just told him, Shinji quickly changes from his sweat pants to jeans and grabs his shoes. Running towards the door, he stops and grabs his card case from the bag before leaving, heading in the direction the arrow is pointing.  
  
_____  
  
Yamaki takes off his sunglasses and runs his hand through his blonde hair as the elevator slowly heads back down to the first floor. He hadn't expected an emergency like this, and he especially didn't want Shinji running out into the middle of it. Unlike those kids, he'd seen real combat; he'd seen people die. This isn't much different in his eyes, the enemy has just changed from humans to digimon, and he is going to stop them before they become a threat to the human race. It is up to him..  
  
His cell phone rings again, Yamaki takes it out of his coat and answers.  
  
"It's bio-emerging again!" yells Reily, Yamaki can hear the desperation in her voice.  
  
"Where is it?" asks Yamaki, cursing himself for ever leaving the building.  
  
"The Shinjuku Heights Hotel...its right on top of you!" yells Reily, just as the elevator comes to a grinding halt, throwing Yamaki off of his feet. As he sits up, he realizes that the temperature just took a nosedive; he can see his breath. He stands up...then sees a face coming out of the wall! Yamaki jumps back to the opposite end, terrified at the sight. Its white like a ghost, its features like a demon. Its eyes as red as blood.  
  
"What the hell?!" says Yamaki, slowly moving his hand toward his coat...toward his handgun. The monster passes through the wall, some of it still unseen under the floor, and floats up to his face.  
  
"I am the fallen angel. I shall never die. My time has come and I will be the perfect warrior once again. Darkness shall fall over all and the Earth will plummet into the everlasting ice age," says the white demon. Yamaki can feel the grip of his gun.  
  
"DIE!" screams Yamaki, quickly pointing his gun and firing three shots into the monster. But nothing happens; the bullets pass through and hit the wall behind it. The monster sneers at him, then grabs his throat with its left hand and lifts him off the ground.  
  
"I am IceDevimon, the fallen angel of ice and death, I shall NEVER DIE!" screams the monster, manifesting a blade of ice in its right hand and stabbing it into Yamaki's abdomen.  
  
"AAHH!!" screams Yamaki, falling to the ground, clutching his stomach. Weakly, Yamaki opens his eyes and sees...nothing. IceDevimon is gone, as if he was never there. He looks at himself and sees that the ice blade is gone; the wound has vanished. His shirt isn't even torn.  
  
_Was it a hallucination? What just happened?_ thinks Yamaki, standing up, still clutching his stomach. Its then he realizes the elevator has started moving again, and the temperature is normal also. Yamaki puts his gun back in its holster in his jacket as the elevator doors open.  
  
_I must stop IceDevimon before it successfully bio-emerges...or else someone might die!_ he thinks, running through the hotel lobby and onto the street.  
  
_____  
  
**West Shinjuku Park, Tokyo  
**  
Kouji rubs his chest for probably the hundredth time in the last few minutes since his encounter with IceDevimon. When it attacked him, thrusting its hand through him.  
  
_I should be dead, what happened?_ he thinks, trying to forget the pain. The pain…that was definitely real, no doubt about it. He'd felt that monster's hand go through him; he'd felt the kick. But, it's as if the encounter had never happened. It couldn't have been an hallucination, Renamon had seen IceDevimon too, and he does have the bruise from where he hit the lightpole.  
  
"Kouji," says Renamon, her hands in the pockets of the trenchcoat she is wearing.  
  
"Hm?" he replies, still deep in thought, not realizing that she'd stopped walking behind him.  
  
"I have to tell you something," she says, looking up at the crescent moon. Kouji stops and looks at her.  
  
"What is it?" asks Kouji. Renamon looks back at him, her face both grim and worried at the same time.  
  
"It's about IceDevimon. Not too long ago, he abducted my Tamer and tried to make her his Tamer. But she refused, and he was killed by Guilmon," explains Renamon.  
  
"Guilmon?" he asks.  
  
"The partner of Takato Matsuda. Guilmon killed IceDevimon and absorbed his data," she replies.  
  
"Wait…then how did this just happen?! Unless..." says Kouji, suddenly realizing what Renamon is trying to say, "...his data has corrupted Guilmon." Renamon nods her head, then takes off the trenchcoat.  
  
"I'm not cold anymore, thanks," she says, handing it to Kouji. Kouji gives her a confused look as she walks past him.  
  
"Where are you going?" asks Kouji.  
  
"I'm going to Guilmon. If IceDevimon has corrupted his data, I will have to destroy him," replies Renamon.  
  
"What? That's too dangerous, I'm coming with you!" says Kouji. Renamon stops and looks back at him.  
  
"No! That is exactly why I don't want you to get involved! You know what he could do to you, I'm not going to take that chance that he'll do it again…and that you'll really get hurt!" replies Renamon, holding back tears, as she turns and runs off into the dark.  
  
"I don't care what you say, I'm coming with you!" yells Kouji, quickly putting on his trenchcoat and running after her.  
  
_____  
  
Impmon quietly walks into the room, his eyes fixed on Guilmon. He isn't the smartest digimon in the world, but he knows that those wings weren't there last time he saw him!  
  
"What is this?" he whispers, slowly reaching toward one of the tattered, white wings. Before he even touches it, though, Guilmon's eyes snap open.  
  
"AAHH!" screams Impmon, falling backwards in surprise as the fireball he'd been using to light the room goes out. Guilmon stands up and stretches his new wings, then looks at Impmon...with glowing red eyes.  
  
"Hey, man, what happened to you? You don't look so good," says Impmon, trying not to freak out. Guilmon just smiles at him.  
  
"Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment, eh? Well, you seem very busy, so I'd better go now..." says Impmon getting back on his feet. He never gets to finish his sentence, as Guilmon suddenly leaps at him and jabs at Impmon's throat, catching it between two of his claws and lifts the shorter digimon into the air.  
  
"Ah yes, you will do nicely," says Guilmon, in a deep chilling voice much unlike his own. Impmon struggles to free himself, squirming in his grip.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Put me down!" yells Impmon, futilely trying to release Guilmon's grip on his throat. Guilmon just grins some more, the look on his face like that of a psychotic, and gently squeezes.  
  
"Silence, fool. You will be my servant now, or else you will die," says Guilmon, watching as the purple digimon gasps for breath. In one swift move, Guilmon spins around and tosses Impmon at the far wall of his den, watching as he slides off and hits the floor.  
  
"Kneel before me, or else you will feel pain much worse than that," hisses Guilmon, still speaking in that chillingly deep voice. Impmon has no alternative, he kneels before Guilmon and bows his head.  
  
"I am yours to command," he mutters, disgusted with himself. The fiend that had once been Guilmon smirks; the time has come for his revenge.  
  
_____  
  
**West Shinjuku, Tokyo**  
  
Takato looks up at the ceiling from his bed. He'd been that way for a while now, ever since he'd come home.  
  
_I can't believe I left Guilmon. What was I thinking? I should be there now. What will he think if he wakes up and I'm not there? I must be the worst tamer ever,_ he thinks. Suddenly, his D-Arc starts beeping and flashing wildly.  
  
"Huh? A digimon! Just great, now what am I supposed to do, Guilmon is sick! Henry and Rika will be there, I guess I can try to help," says Takato, putting on his shoes and running out of his bedroom door.  
  
_____  
  
Henry puts down the book he'd been reading and stares at Terriermon as he plays Grand Theft Auto 2 on his computer.  
  
"Hey, you're not too bad at that," he says, watching as Terriermon blasts a SWAT team van with a bazooka.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!! You'll never take me alive!" yells Terriermon, laughing like a lunatic as he blasts a few more cops. Suddenly, Henry's D-Arc begins flashing wildly.  
  
"Terriermon, we've got to go," says Henry, throwing the book to the side and grabbing his shoes.  
  
"Right," he replies, jumping on Henry's head as he runs out the door.  
  
_____  
  
Rika finally lies down in her bed, exhausted. After her encounter with IceDevimon's ghost, she'd gone in her room and started reorganizing her cards. It was just a way to keep herself busy and her mind off it, she is too afraid to leave her room.  
  
_Listen to me,_ she thinks, _Me, Rika Nonaka, afraid? Please…_ Suddenly, her D-Arc starts to go crazy on the table next to her. Rika doesn't even think about it. She gets up, gets dressed, grabs her stuff and leaves. It is time to fight.  
  
_____  
  
Yamaki speeds past the park as he head for his office, he must find a way to stop IceDevimon. His cell phone rings again.  
  
"Reily, update," he says, making a sharp left turn.  
  
"Sir, it's successfully bio-emerged!" yells Reily.  
  
"Crap! Where is it?" asks Yamaki.  
  
"West Shinjuku Park," she replies. Yamaki does a complete 180, dodges another car and heads back the way he came. He is going to stop that monster himself.  
  
_____  
  
And that is chapter four! I hope you like this chapter, I almost didn't get to posting it. I'll start working on chapter five as soon as I can, until then, R&R!


	5. Battle against the Possessed

West Shinjuku Park, Tokyo  
  
10:45 P.M.  
  
"Takato!" yells Henry, waving as he catches up and runs alongside his friend.  
  
"Henry, what's going on?" asks Takato, not slowing down, despite that he is useless without Guilmon.  
  
"I've got no clue, but this digimon is strong, REAL strong," he replies, as the two run into a large open area, a large patio where the city holds some special events every so often.  
  
"So..where is he?" asks Terriermon from atop Henry's head. A few moments later, Rika runs up from another path on the other side.  
  
"I'm here, where's Guilmon?" she asks. Takato just stares silently at his feet.  
  
"He's..sick. He won't be able to fight," replies Henry. Not wanting to press the issue, Rika just nods. Takato hears footsteps approaching from behind them and turns to look, it is Renamon and another digimon he'd never seen before, wearing a trenchcoat.  
  
"Huh? Is that a Flamedramon?!" says Takato, his jaw dropping. Henry and Rika are equally surprised, but for totally different reasons.  
  
"Renamon! What are you doing with Ubihara's partner?!" asks Rika, feeling a bit betrayed at the sight of her partner with Shinji's.  
  
"Rika, um.." she replies, at a loss for words. Henry gives Rika a confused look, while Takato doesn't stop staring.  
  
"Uh..maybe I should introduce myself," says the digimon, "My name is Kouji, I am a Dark Flamedramon. I am partners with Shinji Ubihara."  
  
"Ah, I see," replies Henry, "Rika must not be on best terms with your partner. Anyway, my name is Henry Wong." Henry elbows Takato to get him to stop zoning out.  
  
"Ow! Oh yeah, I'm Takato Matsuda," he says. Suddenly, all of their D-Arcs begin to go crazy again.  
  
"Behind us!" yells Takato as all three of the Tamers spin around to see..  
  
"Impmon?!" says Terriermon. Impmon just smirks at them from where he is standing on the far end of the patio, in front of some large trees, and forms a fireball at the tip of his finger.  
  
"No! Behind him!" says Rika, as one of the trees begins to shake violently. Kouji and Renamon leap in front of them, ready to fight whatever this enemy is. The digimon leaps from the tree and lands in front Impmon, glaring at the others with glowing red eyes, ready to pounce upon one of them. Takato's eyes go wide and his face turns pale.  
  
"G-Guilmon..!" he says, dropping his D-Arc and looking as if he is about to pass out. Guilmon just smirks and raises his tattered white wings to make himself look more menacing.  
  
"What happened to him?!" yells Henry, looking back and forth between Guilmon and his D-Arc to make sure what he's seeing is real. Guilmon lets out a light laugh.  
  
"The one you know as Guilmon is no longer in control. Now I am!" he says, his voice deep and chilling..yet familiar. Henry's eyes go wide. Takato actually presents a look of shock greater than previously thought possible. Rika can only speak a single word.  
  
"..IceDevimon!!" she whispers, not able to get her voice any higher.  
  
"Looks like you were right," says Kouji, getting into a martial-arts style fighting position.  
  
"I hate it when that happens," replies Renamon, just as Guilmon/IceDevimon leaps toward them. Kouji and Renamon both jump over the possessed digimon as it swipes at them.  
  
"FIRE BLAST!" yells Kouji, forming a fireball in each hand and tossing them at Guilmon, who easily flies into the air to dodge it. Kouji keeps tossing more fireballs, and Guilmon skillfully dodges each one, getting closer to him with each miss. As Guilmon gets closer, Renamon jumps into the air and kicks at him while he dives at Kouji. The kick connects with the side of his head and Guilmon flies into the patio, tearing up the stone as he slides to a stop.  
  
"Impmon!" he yells, and suddenly Impmon rams to the ground from behind.  
  
"This'll teach ya! BADA BOOM!" says Impmon, jumping off of Kouji and throwing a bunch of fireballs at him. Kouji simply knocks them away with his hand.  
  
"If you want to fight me, you'll have to become MUCH stronger!" says Kouji, getting up and kicking Impmon in the gut, sending him flying into a tree. Kouji turns just in time to see the possessed Guilmon fly into Renamon and drag her into the air.  
  
"Renamon!" yells Rika, snapping out her shock. Henry and Terriermon blink, then shake there heads.  
  
"Terriermon, we have to help them!" says Henry, grabbing a card from his card case.  
  
"Right!" replies Terriermon, jumping from his head and running onto the battlefield. Henry quickly slashes the card through the D-Arc.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Hyperwing Activate!" he yells as two glowing wings form on Terriermon's back. Terriermon quickly lifts of into the air and rams Guilmon, freeing the struggling Renamon. On the ground, Kouji puts his hands in front of him and gathers the energy inside for an attack.  
  
"MAGNA FLARE!" yells Kouji as a beam of golden energy blasts toward Guilmon, who dodges at the last possible moment, then looks toward the tamers.  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!" yells Guilmon, firing his own attack at them.  
  
"Scatter!" yells Rika as she and Henry dive out of the way, pulling Takato with them. As the explosion rocks behind them, Takato regains his senses and quickly stands.  
  
"IceDevimon!" he yells, "Get out of Guilmon! You want to fight someone? Fight ME!"  
  
"Perfect," thinks IceDevimon, his demonic grin spreading over Guilmon's face as Takato separates from the other tamers and runs to a short distance away from them. Guilmon dives down towards Takato at high speed, pulling his right arm back to deliver a fatal blow as Takato stands his ground with a determined expression..  
  
"TAKATO!" screams Rika.  
  
  
  
Without any warning, another boy comes out of nowhere and knocks Takato out of the way, causing Guilmon to stab his hand deep into the stone patio.  
  
"Huh? Where did you come from?!" asks Takato, stunned as the boy rolls of him and jumps to his feet.  
  
"I'm Shinji Ubihara," he replies as the possessed Guilmon pulls his hand out of the ground, "Get out of here!"  
  
"No! I'm getting that monster out of my friend, NOW!" yells Takato, sprinting off the ground with surprising speed and punching Guilmon.  
  
"DIE!" screams Guilmon, stabbing at Takato, but stopping an inch from his face.  
  
"Huh?" says Takato, confused as Guilmon's eyes stop glowing red and he grabs his head in pain.  
  
"Takato.." says Guilmon in his normal voice, "Run! He's trying to make me kill you! Get away.." The glow resumes and IceDevimon once again takes over. Before the digimon can do anything, Terriermon and Renamon both ram him and send him flying across the patio.  
  
"This is taking too long," says Guilmon/IceDevimon, slowly standing up with an annoyed look on his face. He slowly rises into the air and stares at the tamers and their digimon below.  
  
"What's he doing?" says Henry.  
  
"HYPERSPEED!" yells the digimon, suddenly disappearing from the sky and reappearing in behind Rika. He grabs her, then disappears again in the sky, with both her and Impmon in his arms.  
  
"RIKA!!" screams Renamon.  
  
"Let me go, you freak!" yells Rika, struggling to free herself, despite how high she is.  
  
"The time has come, my dear, for you to be my tamer," says Guilmon/IceDevimon, savoring the look of horror on her face as they fly away.  
  
"RIKA!!" screams Renamon, chasing after them from the ground with Kouji close behind.  
  
_____  
  
"Reily, where is it?" asks Yamaki as leaves his car at the parking lot and runs into the park.  
  
"Its on the move, I think its head for an abandoned building on the edge of the park. It'll take ten minutes on foot," she replies over the phone.  
  
"Kuso," he thinks, running a little faster. He won't let IceDevimon get away again.  
  
_____  
  
And that's Chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have Chapter 6 up soon. 


	6. Beginning of the End

West Shinjuku Park, Tokyo  
  
11:15 P.M.  
  
At one time, this building was once a hotel, now it is a dust filled ruin. It had been condemned about ten years ago, yet it still stands at the edge of West Shinjuku Park, a testament to another age. In the old convention center, a large room on the southern end of the building, the dust stirs slightly. The rusted chandeliers no longer shine, the old staircase at the side of the room at leads to a walkway going around the edge of the whole room has collapsed, its wreckage strewn across the floor. On the wall opposite the ruined staircase, one of the three large windows shatter and a reddish creature lands on the floor inside, blowing away decade-old dust from the floors.  
  
"This place shall do," says Guilmon/IceDevimon, dropping Rika and Impmon. Rika quickly crawls to the nearest wall and gets to her feet, then scans the room for an exit. She can see a door up on the walkway, but it is impossible to reach. On the opposite side of the room, closer to her, is an open double-door on the first floor. Rika makes a break for it, and nearly makes it, when Guilmon suddenly appears in front of her.  
  
"AH!" yelps Rika, surprised.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Nonaka!" he says, raising his hand. Suddenly, Rika begins to float in the air! Guilmon thrusts his hand forward and Rika flies across the room, crashing into a dust-covered table and onto the floor.  
  
"You monster.." she says, looking up at him as he floats to the center of the room. Guilmon raises his arms toward the sky and a black aura surrounds his body.  
  
"It is time for me to return to the physical plane," says Guilmon/IceDevimon, as his entire body begins to glow in a blinding white light.  
  
_____  
  
Takato, Henry, Shinji, and Terriermon run down the path in the direction Kouji and Renamon had run off in. Even though they'd lost them a while ago, they could still track Guilmon's movements with Takato's D-Arc.  
  
"Ok, so explain this again," says Shinji, running next to Henry, just behind Takato.  
  
"All right, a while ago another digimon came into our world, IceDevimon, and he kidnapped Rika. He wanted her to be his tamer, but she was disgusted with his brutal tactics and refused. Renamon showed up and tried to fight him, but couldn't win. Guilmon ended up beating him and absorbed his data, that's why IceDevimon is now in him," replies Henry.  
  
"But why hasn't anything happened before now?" asks Takato, looking back at his D-Arc to make sure they're going the right way.  
  
"Either he was too weak to take over or Guilmon has been sick all this time but hasn't said anything," replies Henry. In the distance, they notice a bright light.  
  
"What is that?!" yells Shinji.  
  
"That's coming from where Guilmon is!" says Takato. All of them start to run a little faster.  
  
_____  
  
"What is that?" says Yamaki, seeing the bright light in the distance.  
  
"Sir, its bio-emerging!" yells Reily over the phone.  
  
"Where is it now?" asks Yamaki.  
  
"The old Ichijouji Hotel, its on the far side of the park," she replies.  
  
"Got it, get the SWAT team on standby, have them ready in one hour," orders Yamaki, turning off his cell phone so he can concentrate on running.  
  
_____  
  
Impmon opens his eyes as the light fades and watches as Guilmon, wingless, falls to the floor. The ice covered floor. He looks around and realizes that everything is now covered with ice, except for himself and Rika.  
  
"What the..?" he says, then looking up to where Guilmon had been floating. In his place is an icy white demon, its eyes crimson red. The digimon slowly floats to the ground and looks at Rika, her back against the wall, her face filled with suppressed terror.  
  
"IceDevimon.." she whispers, her eyes fixed on the monster.  
  
"Come to me, tamer," says IceDevimon, raising his hand toward her, beckoning her to come. Rika actually takes a step forward, struggling not to do so again as the demon wills her to do his bidding.  
  
"No," she says defiantly.  
  
"You will come to me, Nonaka," he continues, pulling his arm back and willing her to take another step.  
  
"No! I'm stronger than you! I will never be your tamer!" yells Rika, grabbing her leg and forcing it back. IceDevimon smiles at her stubbornness. She will be the perfect tamer!  
  
"Your will is strong, Rika, but no where near as strong as mine," says IceDevimon as Rika begins to float towards him. IceDevimon grabs her head and brings it directly in front of his face. He smiles at her, an evil smile only a demon can procure, and leans toward her..  
  
  
  
"LET HER GO!!" screams Renamon, flying through one of the windows and connecting with IceDevimon's back. He drops Rika and she falls to the floor as he crashes into the wall of ice. Kouji jumps through the same window as Renamon does a back flip and lands next to Rika.  
  
"Renamon!" she says, relieved.  
  
"Are you ok?" asks Renamon.  
  
"Yes," she replies. IceDevimon quickly spins around and leaps toward Renamon, who easily dodges the attack.  
  
"DIAMOND STORM!" yells Renamon, firing her attack at the demon's side. IceDevimon looks at her and growls, then dives at her again. Renamon jumps, spins in mid air and kicks the side of the monster's head, but with no visible effects as it grabs her leg and throws her into the wall.  
  
"FIRE BLAST!" yells Kouji, throwing a fireball at IceDevimon's back.  
  
"You fools never learn," he whispers, as the fireball harmlessly hits his back. IceDevimon turns and looks at the dragon digimon below. Kouji stands in a martial-arts style fighting stance waiting for the monster to make the first move.  
  
"Fight me," says Kouji, calmly watching as IceDevimon floats to the icy floor, Renamon being helped up by Rika behind him.  
  
"Why do you fight this battle? It does not concern you. Do you wish to die?" asks IceDevimon, intrigued by the Dark Flamedramon's futile bravery.  
  
"I fight because I have something to protect," replies Kouji. IceDevimon just looks at him for a moment, then realizes what he means and smiles devilishly at him.  
  
"I see. Your battle is futile, my victory is insured," says IceDevimon, turning to Rika and Renamon, raising his hand. Suddenly, the two fly back into the icy wall behind them. Ice forms over Rika's wrists and ankles, effectively tying her to the wall, while Renamon just falls to the floor.  
  
"Renamon!" yells Kouji, leaping at IceDevimon and throwing a punch, which the ice demon easily blocks. IceDevimon laughs lightly at him, strengthening Kouji's rage as he begins to punch at the monster with blinding speed, yet it blocks every time.  
  
"Let's end this, shall we?" says IceDevimon, "FROST CLAW!" The monster punches Kouji, sending him flying across the room and into a wall, cracking it. But instead of just falling to the floor, Kouji pushes himself off the wall and jumps at IceDevimon. The monster effortlessly dodges the flying sidekick, only to get hit with a shower of fireballs as Kouji spins around and lands on the floor. Shaking off the attack, IceDevimon dives at Kouji and knocks him aside with his arm.  
  
"K-Kouji.." says Renamon, regaining her sense and trying to stand back up. IceDevimon quietly walks to where Kouji is standing back up and smiles at him.  
  
"Now die," whispers the monster, pulling his arm back to deliver another devastating punch.  
  
  
  
"GARGO LASER!" yells Gargomon, blasting IceDevimon and sending the monster skidding along the floor. Kouji looks over towards the large double doors at the end of the room and sees that the cavalry has arrived: Takato, Henry, Shinji, and Gargomon.  
  
"Guilmon!" yells Takato, seeing his friend laying motionless near the center of the room. The three Tamers separate; Takato runs to Guilmon, Henry goes to Renamon and Rika, while Shinji rushes to assist Kouji.  
  
"Are you all right?" asks Shinji, quickly helping Kouji to his feet as IceDevimon stands on the far side of the room.  
  
"I'm fine," he replies with a smirk, then looks back at IceDevimon.  
  
"Let's get this guy!" yells Gargomon, sliding across the ice to them and aiming his gattlings. Kouji nods and readies himself to fire another Magna Flare.  
  
"Shinji, you should get out of the way.." he says.  
  
"No, I'm a fighter, not a spectator," Shinji quickly replies. Kouji just smiles as the remark.  
  
"GARGO LASER!"  
  
"MAGNA FLARE!"  
  
_____  
  
"Whoa.." says Yamaki as he comes to a stop a short distance from the abandoned Ichijouji Hotel. It is completely covered with ice, except for the main entrance, which appears to have been blasted apart.  
  
"Those kids and their digimon must've gotten here before me," he thinks, running toward the opening, "But I seriously doubt even they can defeat IceDevimon." Yamaki grabs his handgun and cautiously runs inside, just as the entire building shakes.  
  
"What the..?" he says as small pieces of ice fall from the ceiling of the main entrance.  
  
_____  
  
"ZERO FREEZE!" yells IceDevimon, trapping Gargomon in a mound of ice.  
  
"Gargomon!" yells Henry, reaching into his cardcase.  
  
"Not this time," says IceDevimon, using his powers to lift Henry off the ground and into the wall, tying him to it, just like Rika.  
  
"Henry!" yells Takato, trying to lift the unconscious Guilmon. No sooner does he speak does IceDevimon do the same to him.  
  
"MAGNA FLARE!" yells Kouji, firing his attack at IceDevimon. Instead of dodging it, the demon just knocks it aside, blasting the ceiling and causing the entire building to shake. Then, both Kouji and Shinji are lifted off the ground and tied to the wall, just like the others. With his opponents immobilized, IceDevimon turns his attention back to Renamon and Rika.  
  
"Renamon, come to me," he says, willing her to stand and walk to him. Weakly, she stands next to him, looking at Kouji with glazed eyes. The demon stands behind her and wraps his tattered wings over her.  
  
"Renamon, our time has come. Rika will never abandon you to become my Tamer, but she will accept me if you are mine," he whispers into her ear.  
  
"What..?" she replies, just as quietly.  
  
"Yes, you will be my dark mistress and Rika will be mine," he whispers again, now looking at Kouji with a devilish grin. Kouji can only watch angrily and growl at him.  
  
"..Dark..mistress?" whispers Renamon.  
  
"Yes, together we will be the perfect warriors. All the human world will be ours. Yes.." whispers IceDevimon. Suddenly, the demon violently bites down on her neck, a spray of crimson washing over his face as Renamon shows no resistance to his power.  
  
"NOOO!!!" screams Kouji as IceDevimon drinks her blood and spreads his darkness.  
  
_____  
  
Yep, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. I'll have chapter 7 up soon, don't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. If everything goes according to plan, the next chapter should be the last, so stop by to find out what happens! 


	7. End Game

The Old Ichijouji Hotel  
  
West Shinjuku, Tokyo  
  
11:48 P.M.  
  
"NOOO!!!" screams Kouji, wildly trying to free himself as IceDevimon savors the taste of Renamon's blood, "LEAVE HER ALONE!!"  
  
"RENAMON!!" screams Rika, doing the same on the opposite wall. IceDevimon stops for a moment and sneers at Kouji, his face smeared with blood as rivers of crimson flow from Renamon's wound. The monster ignores the imprisoned digimon's fury as he looks back to his victim's neck and licks his lips, savoring the bittersweet taste of blood.  
  
"INFERNAL FUNNEL!"  
  
A weak blast of heat collides with IceDevimon's back, knocking him off balance for a moment. He releases his grip on Renamon, letting her fall to the icy floor, and turns to face his assailant.  
  
"You leave her alone," says Impmon, a small vortex of energy swirling before him as he charges up to attack again. IceDevimon grimaces as he spreads his tattered wings wide.  
  
"Traitor," he replies, leaping towards the small rookie, pulling his right arm back to deal a devastating blow.  
  
"Impmon!" yells Takato as the monster quickly approaches. Impmon stands his ground, a determined expression on his face.  
  
"INFERNAL FUNNEL!" he yells at the last moment, but misses as IceDevimon easily dodges the attack and grabs his head, thrusting it into the ground. Lifting up the battered rookie between two of his fingers, Impmon stares menacingly at him.  
  
"You fool, did you really think you could defeat me?" he asks, squeezing his neck slightly.  
  
"No . ." gasps Impmon, ". . but he can."  
  
"FIRE BLAST!" yells Kouji as a fireball blasts into IceDevimon's back, sending him skidding across the floor and Impmon into the wall. Using his now free hand, Kouji creates another fireball and melts the ice holding him.  
  
"You fool!" yells IceDevimon, rising into the air and diving back at Kouji.  
  
"YAH!" screams Kouji, jumping over IceDevimon at the last moment and kicking him into the wall next to Shinji, shattering the ice holding him up on the wall. Quickly, without thinking, Shinji grabs the first card in his cardcase and slashes it through the D-Arc in mid-air.  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY! SHOGUN SWORD ACTIVATE!" he yells, landing on the ice below and sliding across the room as a large katana manifests in Kouji's right hand. Kouji jumps back into the air and slashes down at IceDevimon's neck, but the monster pulls himself out of the way a split second before the blade hits. The demon jumps back as Kouji slashes again, just barely missing his chest.  
  
"DIE!" screams Kouji, running after the monster and stabbing at it. IceDevimon manifests a blade of ice in his right hand and quickly blocks, struggling against Kouji's surprising burst of strength. As the two digimon begin to duel with their weapons, Shinji rushes to free the others. Reaching the closest tamer to him, Takato, he quickly looks around for something to break the ice with.  
  
"There! Next to the table!" says Takato. Shinji looks down and sees a butter knife half buried under the ice and shattered wood of an old table. He reaches down, pulls it out, and begins to hack at the rings of ice pinning Takato to the wall.  
  
"YAH!" yells Kouji, slashing at IceDevimon again, who once again blocks. The demon just growls in response as Kouji slashes again and again, the two dueling across the room. Kouji quickly thrusts, but misses and IceDevimon spins around behind him. The monster stabs down, and Kouji looses his balance as he spins to defend himself, falling to the floor. IceDevimon stabs again and Kouji blocks, Kouji pushing back against the ice demon's strength.  
  
"How is this possible?!" yells IceDevimon, jumping back to catch his breath. Kouji does a backflip and gets back on his feet, then raises the sword above himself, awaiting IceDevimon's next move.  
  
_____  
  
On the other side of the room, Impmon regains consciousness and dazedly looks around. Weakly, he gets on his feet, holding his right shoulder in pain and limps over to the motionless Renamon. He vaguely notices the clashing of blades near him as Kouji and IceDevimon duel like ancient samurai. There is only one thing on his mind: Renamon.  
  
"Renamon," he whispers, "I'm coming, don't worry, I'm right here." He stops right next to her and can only stare at her, laying face down in the ice. It is when he sees the pool of blood that he comes to his senses, his fury returning, just like Kouji. He turns to Kouji and IceDevimon, the two furiously slashing their swords at each other, each blow canceling out the other.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done," he says, using his still uninjured left hand and slowly powering up his attack. The ball of fiery energy forms in front of him, illuminating his battered face. He doesn't care if this will have an effect or not, he must make IceDevimon pay for what he's done to Renamon. IceDevimon jumps back as Kouji slices at him again, his back now to Impmon.  
  
"INFERNAL FUNNEL!" yells Impmon, throwing the ball of energy at the ice demon with whatever strength remains. The monster feels a blast of heat envelop himself as the attack connects, but just smiles at his uselessness. IceDevimon quickly dodges as Kouji slashes again with his katana, turns and grabs Impmon, putting his blade to the rookie's throat.  
  
"You still dare to defy me? It is time you DIE!" yells IceDevimon, turning and throwing the rookie as hard as he could at the wall behind him, sending Impmon crashing through the ice.  
  
"Impmon!" yells Takato, now helping Shinji free Henry.  
  
"You MONSTER!" screams Kouji, his rage getting out of control, as leaps at IceDevimon and stabs his katana at the demon.  
  
____  
  
"Kuso," mutters Yamaki, kicking the pile of ice and rubble. This is the third dead end he's gone down, and its driving him crazy. In the distance somewhere, he can hear the sounds of battle as those kids fight IceDevimon, and he can tell that things are not going well for them.  
  
"If I don't get to them soon . ." he whispers, then shakes the thought out of his head. He won't let them die, no matter what. Yamaki turns to walk back down the way he'd come, when the ice to the left of him suddenly shatters and a small purple thing blasts through and hits the other wall, before falling to the floor.  
  
"Uhh . ." the digimon moans, clutching its right shoulder and trying to stand up. It looks up at Yamaki, who quickly aims his gun at its face.  
  
"Where is IceDevimon?!" yells Yamaki.  
  
_____  
  
The two blades clash with tremendous force as the opponents meet in mid- air, a dazzling display of control as the two leap off the opposite walls and meet again in the center, slashing at each other. IceDevimon quickly spins past Kouji and delivers a kick to the Dark Flamedramon's back, sending him spiraling to the floor below.  
  
"ZERO FREEZE!" yells IceDevimon, launching a hail of spikes down below. Kouji quickly rolls out of the way, but not fast enough as three of the spikes connect, two in his side and one in his leg. IceDevimon dives down at his fallen opponent, ready to finish this fight with one blow.  
  
  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!"  
  
The attack collides with the ice demon just a second before he reaches Kouji and sends him crashing into the wall nearby. Kouji quickly looks across the room at the digimon who'd saved him: Guilmon.  
  
"All right, Guilmon, let's end this NOW!" yells Takato, running up next to his partner and grabbing his D-Arc, "Digi-Modify! Hyperspeed activate!" Guilmon immediately disappears and reappears behind IceDevimon, quickly ramming his back.  
  
"ARG! Why don't you infidels DIE?!" howls IceDevimon, spinning around and slashing at Guilmon with his ice blade, but the digimon is not there.  
  
"PYRO SPHERE!" yells Guilmon, blasting IceDevimon with a sphere of energy. The ice demon reels over in pain, this rookie is no push-over. Nearby, Takato slashes another card through his D-Arc.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Hyperwing Activate!" he yells as two glowing white wings form on Guilmon's back and the rookie takes to the air.  
  
"No! I will not be defeated by this fool again!" says IceDevimon, quickly taking to the air and ramming Guilmon into the ice covered ceiling. Before the digimon can react, IceDevimon grabs his throat and throws him to the floor below.  
  
"Guilmon!" yells Takato, "Get up!" IceDevimon dives to the ground and kicks Guilmon's face, sending him sliding across the room toward Henry and Shinji, who are now trying to free Rika. IceDevimon stands over the fallen digimon and raises his blade. Takato runs to them, ignoring the danger, and dives at Guilmon, pushing him out of the way just in time and barely escaping death himself.  
  
"Stop this charade and let me kill you!" yells IceDevimon, as Takato quickly picks up his partner and tries to run. In the corner of his eye, Takato can see Gargomon is now free.  
  
"GARGO LASER!" yells Gargomon, blasting IceDevimon's back with a hail of energy beams. Although the attack had no real effect, it did get the monster's attention.  
  
"Ok, Henry, now what?" asks Gargomon, getting nervous as IceDevimon turns toward them. He never gets to answer as IceDevimon leaps toward them and grabs Gargomon.  
  
"Gargomon!" yells Henry, diving out of the way as the ice demon throws his partner at him, shattering the floor and sending him skidding into the wall before turning back into Terriermon. Nearby, an ice spike clatters to the floor.  
  
"Kuso," grunts Kouji, pulling out the last spike and throwing it to the side. He grabs his sword and jumps to his feet, ready to continue the fight, and just in time to see IceDevimon pounce at Henry.  
  
"NO!" screams Kouji, quickly throwing a fireball at the monster, "FIRE BLAST!" The fireball explodes across IceDevimon's face, jerking its head to the side and effectively getting its attention.  
  
"You shall die soon, my friend," says the demon, tightening his grip on the blade of ice and charging at Kouji, who does the same. They slash at each other and the blades connect in a shower of sparks, the blows canceling each other out. Kouji and IceDevimon begin circling each other, their blades still connected and their teeth gritting with frustration as one can't overpower the other. Both combatants pull their blades back simultaneously and IceDevimon quickly slashes again. Kouji does a backflip to avoid the blow, then pulls his katana close to block a thrust by IceDevimon, barely deflecting the tip of the blade. IceDevimon thrusts again, but Kouji isn't fast enough to fully deflect the assault, the blade slicing a gash across his left arm.  
  
"Kuso," he mutters in pain, jumping back and grabbing his now bloody arm. IceDevimon laughs at the sight, savoring the pain and hatred in his opponent's eyes.  
  
"This has been quite amusing, but it is time to end this fight," says IceDevimon, stretching his arm towards Kouji. Rika, from her place next to the still unconscious Renamon, realizes what is about to happen.  
  
"Get out of the way!" she yells, but it is too late as the Dark Flamedramon floats into the air and flies into the wall behind him, the katana getting tossed from his hands as he falls to the ground.  
  
"Kouji!" yells Shinji, unsure of what to do as his partner is psychically thrown through the air again, and is caught by IceDevimon, who tightly grips his throat.  
  
"Welcome to the end of your life, peon," says IceDevimon with a smirk, squeezing the young digimon's throat with his left hand. Shinji begins to panic, his partner, no, his friend is being murdered right before his very eyes. He looks around him for something to grab, something to use to stop that monster before it completes its task, and grabs the closest thing to him. Without thinking, he charges at the ice demon and swings his weapon . .  
  
"AAAUUGGH!" screams IceDevimon, as the katana slices through his left arm, severing it just below the elbow. Kouji falls to the ground and gasps for air as the hand is deleted. Shinji quickly runs to his side.  
  
"Are you all right?!" asks Shinji, almost yelling in his face.  
  
"Yes," he replies, "You saved me."  
  
"Of course, I'm not going to let that monster kill you or anyone else," says Shinji, helping Kouji to his feet, "Not anymore. I stood idly by while you risked your life, but that time is now over. I will never watch from the sidelines ever again." He looks back at IceDevimon, his eyes determined as he expertly swings the katana and points the blade toward the monster.  
  
"KYAA!" screams Shinji, charging the demon again, while it still clutches what remains of its arm.  
  
"You shall pay for this, human!" yells IceDevimon, easily dodging the boy and stabbing at his back. Effortlessly, Shinji spins on the ice and knocks the blade away before delivering a surprisingly strong side kick to the monster's gut.  
  
"No, YOU will pay!" he replies, slashing at IceDevimon and cutting a large wound across its chest.  
  
"AARRR!!" screams IceDevimon, reeling in pain and seething with fury, "DIE!" By sheer will, IceDevimon throws Shinji across the room and into the wall, but the Tamer's determination overcomes and he gets back on his feet. Shinji smirks at IceDevimon's fury, making the demon's rage rise even higher.  
  
"You thought you were the perfect digimon," says Shinji, wiping some blood from his cut lip, "But you are nothing."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU PUNY IMBECIL, YOU AREN'T EVEN CAPABLE OF COMPREHENDING THE DEPTH OF MY POWER!!" howls IceDevimon, his voice shaking the room. But Shinji just continues to smirk at the beast, oblivious to his rage.  
  
"Is that so? Then how is it that a puny human has done so much damage to you? You are nothing more than a fraud, a lunatic digimon with delusions of grandeur," replies Shinji. IceDevimon is speechless, his rage nearly beyond control, especially since this fool was RIGHT.  
  
"No . . I AM PERFECT!" screams IceDevimon, throwing his blade at the Tamer. But Shinji simply moves his head slightly to the left, while the blade hits that very spot his head was in before.  
  
"No, you are not perfect, because you have fallen right into my trap," replies the Tamer, his smirk growing into a full smile.  
  
"Wha . . ?!" replies IceDevimon, suddenly realizing what he means all too late.  
  
"MAGNA FLARE!" yells Kouji, the beam of golden energy blasting into IceDevimon's back at point blank, easily slicing through the demon's abdomen. The beam subsides and a gurgle escapes IceDevimon's throat before he collapses to the icy floor. Shinji throws the katana to the floor.  
  
"Its over," says Henry, holding the unconscious Terriermon in his arms nearby. Kouji hears a light tap on the ice behind and slowly turns to face . .  
  
"Renamon," he says coldly. Her fur is now matted with dry blood from her wound, while her eyes glow a bright shade of red. She just stands there, quietly staring at him.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asks Takato, kneeling next to Guilmon behind Henry.  
  
"When IceDevimon bit her, he must have transferred some of his data into her," he replies.  
  
"You mean he's corrupted her data, like Guilmon?" asks Takato.  
  
"Sort of, only she has no conscious entity guiding her, its like she's on autopilot," replies Henry, as the two digimon silently stand off.  
  
"I will not fight you, Renamon," says Kouji as Renamon pull her fists to her waist. With a hiss, she charges at the Dark Flamedramon, who stands unflinching and unmoving.  
  
"KOUJI!" yells Shinji, when suddenly Renamon contorts in mid-step.  
  
"AAIIIEE!!" she screams, the glow fading from her eyes as she collapses.  
  
"Renamon!" yells Kouji, diving to catch her. He falls to his knees, resting her face in his chest and notices the card stabbed into her back. A blue card. Kouji looks up at Rika, who gives him a small smile as the card disappears in a spray of pixels, along with IceDevimon's evil.  
  
"Are you all right?" asks Shinji, putting his hand on his shoulder. Kouji silently nods his head and gently puts his hand on the back of Renamon's head. Shinji looks up at Rika, and is puzzled by the expression on her face. Rika's eyes are wide with terror, her face pale with shock or fear. A sudden realization comes over him, but he refuses to believe it.  
  
"I am the fallen angel of ice and death, my time is finally come . ."  
  
Shinji spins around and takes in the horror that is IceDevimon, a monster that refuses to die. Despite the mortal wound he's received, a blast right through his abdomen, the demon lives.  
  
". . And shall NEVER DIE!!" screams IceDevimon, leaping at Shinji and swiping with its remaining bloody hand . .  
  
  
  
"SHINJI!!"  
  
  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
"RRAAHHRR!!" howls the demon, howling in pain as the bullets tear through its arm. Every turns towards the source of the sound, the double doors at the end of the room, and stare in shock at the last person they ever thought they'd see.  
  
"I-its him!" yells Henry, immediately recognizing the man.  
  
"Yamaki-san!" yells Shinji, as Yamaki quickly loads a new clip into his gun.  
  
"Shinji! Get out of there!" he yells, firing another shot at IceDevimon as Impmon limps into view behind him. The demon ignores the pain and leaps at his new enemy, finally losing his last shred of sanity.  
  
"RRRRWWWWAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!" howls IceDevimon, flying head first toward the government agent. Yamaki quickly aims his handgun as the demon rushes towards him at horrific speed.  
  
"Sayonara, BAKA!" he says, pulling the trigger when the monster is only inches from the muzzle of his gun.  
  
BAM!  
  
The bullet passes through IceDevimon's skull, jerking its entire body backwards as Yamaki unloads the entire clip into its head. The demon's skull implodes in a spray of crimson and the demon is no more, exploding in shower of pixels before hitting the ground. Just as IceDevimon is deleted, so is the ice he created within the hotel, everything vanishing in a flash of light. Yamaki falls to his knees breathing heavily as his heart slows back to normal.  
  
"Yamaki-san!" yells Shinji, running to his side.  
  
"I thought . . I told you . . to stay in your room," gasps Yamaki, catching his breath.  
  
"Like my father says, duty calls," he replies, helping him to his feet. Suddenly, the entire building begins to shake, dust falling in gigantic clouds from the ceiling.  
  
"Wha . . ?" says Takato, looking around as pieces of the ceiling start falling to the floor.  
  
"The building is collapsing!" yells Rika. Takato throws Guilmon over his shoulder and makes a run for it, with Henry carrying Terriermon right behind him, quickly running past Yamaki and Shinji. Kouji picks up Renamon in his arms and jogs for the doors, right behind Rika, who grabs Impmon as she runs out the door and down the hall. Shinji turns and starts running down the hall, but stops when he realizes neither Yamaki nor Kouji are following him. He looks back to see that they're staring at each other coldly.  
  
"There's no time for this! We've got to get out of here, NOW!" yells Shinji. Both remain silent for a few seconds more, then Yamaki motions his head toward the exit.  
  
"Get out of here," he says, standing aside to let the digimon pass. A quick nod of thanks and Kouji runs off, right behind his partner. Yamaki takes one more look at the large room and turns to run, just as the entire room collapses behind him. The Tamers, their digimon, and the mysterious man one of them knows flee the area, just moments before the Old Ichijouji Hotel collapses in a cloud of dust.  
  
_____  
  
Damn, that was one REALLY long chapter, it took forever for me to write! There was actually more, but I'm saving that for the next chapter. It should be up before Christmas, so expect it in the next few days. 


End file.
